


記一次夜巡後

by Flyfeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, let the top one's penis can't live without the bottom one, 讓攻的唧唧不能沒有受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather
Summary: 原梗





	記一次夜巡後

 他們都不知道事情是怎麼發生的。

  如果硬要找個理由的話，夜翼也許會把這歸咎於腎上腺素、夜巡後的啤酒和賀爾蒙。天知道為什麼以前明明瘦瘦小小看上去有些發育不良的小翅膀現在會變得這麼性感，這個腰這個屁股，他每一次跳躍在空中扭轉的身體曲線都散發著吸引力。更正！是性吸引力。再更正！是致命的性吸引力！如果說自己是高譚的芭莉絲希爾頓，那Jason要是沒死的話一定能成為高譚的Chris Hemsworth。Dick一手壓在紅頭罩……不現在頭罩沒了，只有紅色多米諾面具下稍嫌青澀的臉部線條和綠瑩瑩的清澈雙眸。Dick感受著Jason胸肌的豐滿，他想Chris Hemsworth大概也就這樣了。打從進了他在布魯德海文的公寓後，他們的嘴就沒有離開對方的嘴超過五秒。說真的，這不是Dick接過最好的吻，甚至連前十都排不上。小翅膀有些急躁有些生澀，Dick不禁思考這會不會是他復活以來的第一個吻？考慮到他生前似乎也沒聽說Jason對哪個女孩有興趣，Dick估計他應該沒什麼機會練習這個。有時候他們的牙齒還會嗑到對方，剛硬的很，和Dick過去一般所接觸的、軟軟的女孩子不一樣。Jason Todd是個男人，任何見到他的人都不會質疑這點，沒有半點歧異。Dick從來不覺得自己是同性戀，他卻急切地想靠近Jason，他的弟弟，他的繼任者，他的小翅膀。這不是Dick有過最好的吻，卻是他截至目前為止最喜歡的。

  Jason的手已經摸到夜翼的暗扣拉下他的制服，同樣作為蝙蝠崽，即使他們都改動了他們導師的暗釦設置位置，依舊能精準地猜出彼此藏匿的地方。就跟不論紅頭罩換了多少安全屋，夜翼都能找到他一樣。

  Dick扯下Jason的皮外套，拉下了隱匿在腰側的拉鍊，手順瓜摸藤地伸進去感受Jason肌膚的觸感。他知道小翅膀是不可能買什麼潤膚乳回來保養身體的，但這身軀雖然硬梆梆的，卻是Dick摸過手感最好的。拉薩路之池把Jason早年當羅賓時留下的傷痕都抹去了。他珍惜這個身體還光滑的小翅膀，他們都在義警事業中，這樣平滑的身體很快又會佈滿傷口，傷痕累累。

  他崇拜般地親吻著Jason地每一寸肌膚，平價麗仕香皂的味道混著汗水被Dick捲入口中，這大概就是濾鏡──嗯……弟弟濾鏡吧，不論Jason到底有沒有和別人做過，Dick都覺得這就是純潔的味道。

  Jason也沒閒著，他一手隔著褲子按摩著Dick已經勃起的腫大，另一手忙著揉捏夜翼的屁股。牙齒毫不留情地撕扯著他的雙唇，混雜著血味的銀絲在彼此口中流竄交換著。但這還是不夠，他想要眼前的男人，而他所擁有的遠遠不夠，不足以滿足他深壑般的慾望。

  他們在碰倒了幾樣家具之後終於到了床上，這時的他們都已經和得體不沾邊。凌亂的頭髮和紅腫的雙唇都顯示了什麼。因為尚不熟悉對方的節奏而喘著氣，衣服散落在門口到床的路徑上。Dick在床頭櫃的抽屜中翻找著保險套，Jason拆下腰帶把褲子脫掉，釋放出了他壓抑許久的堅挺。

  Dick終於從他混亂的雜物堆中找出保險套，淺藍色的，和初代夜翼服的顏色有七分像，Jason自顧自地笑了起來，這是字面意義上的『布魯德海文的大藍鳥』嗎？不，大不大我們還有待商榷。

  「笑什麼小翅膀？」Dick靠在Jason耳邊吹著氣問，然後滿意地看著粉嫩的耳朵染上羞怯的紅色。

  Jason撞上那雙如同天空般湛藍的雙眼，呿，他才不會承認那一瞬間他陷入了那片無盡的藍之中。他扒下Dick的褲子，連同內褲一起。天啊這褲子可真緊，誰會穿緊身褲當義警啊？然後他看到了那青筋凸起的碩大。

  哇喔，好吧，可能真的是大藍鳥。

  Dick精準地捕捉了Jason地表情，那是一種渴望跟崇拜，是他過去常在初出茅廬的小羅賓身上看到的，在大壞蛋紅頭罩身上倒是第一次。Jason發現自己的渴望可能被夜翼發現了，他不爽地勾上夜翼的脖子，把他拉低靠近自己後惡狠狠地啃著他的嘴唇。

  「別告訴我那玩意只能用看的。」Jason從齒縫中併出一句挑釁。

  夜翼好脾氣地笑了笑，如果你有個以沉默和憤怒當關心的養父；把嘲諷和不屑當預設值的二弟和四弟；還有把追蹤器數量當成愛的三弟，那你自然就會變得很擅長解讀別人的話中話中話中話了。他沒有接過Jason的挑釁，只是把尚未拆封的KY交到Jason手上，拉著他的手到那個羞澀閉鎖的小口附近按了按。

  「那你倒是讓我能實地表現一下啊 。」

  Dick用牙齒拆掉保險套的包裝後套上自己的陰莖，看到Jason的穴口正瑟瑟地含著一根手指，而Jason有點勉強地想放入第二根。

  很好，Dick為這個畫面滿意地笑了。就算Jason的前面不是第一次，他敢肯定他的後面也是第一次。他湊上去撥開他的臀瓣然後溫柔但強勢的放入自己的食指，確認Jason適應了之後就在裡面轉動著。

  「靠！Dickie Bird你……」Jason被突如其來的刺激激得無法說出一個完整的句子。他扭動著身體想讓自己更快接納這個陌生的觸感，卻不知道這在Dick眼中只是讓他變得更誘人。他捻了捻Jason粉紅的乳尖，得到了預期的大幅度顫抖。Dick的眼神暗了下來說：「你進度太慢了，小翅膀。」

  「你怎麼不說是你太快？」Jason咬牙切齒地說。

  「我快不快你等一下就知道。」Dick不介意跟自家弟弟打打嘴砲，反正他們馬上就要來一發了。考慮到Jason的性感程度，搞不好不只一發？

  Dick趁著Jason分心和他說話時又放進一跟手指，在他的後穴中分剪著。Jason難耐地呻吟出聲，好吧他承認他真的是第一次，誰沒事會玩自己的屁股？在他的嘴唇跟Dick的嘴唇撞在一起之前他都以為自己是直的。Roy那混蛋說得沒錯，在夜翼的屁股面前每個人都是彎的。

  一陣電流突然從體內竄入Jason的四肢百骸，他毫無防備地發出一聲自己從來沒想過會出自自己口中的黏膩叫聲，他劇烈地在床上顫抖著，不知道是為了這從未有過的快感還是被自己的聲音噁心到。

  Jason對上Dick不知道在委屈個屁的雙眼嘖了一聲。Dick可憐兮兮地說：「小翅膀，你不專心。」

  Jason覺得莫名其妙，什麼專不專心他人就躺在這裡還要什麼專心，但現在的Dick彷彿打開了他的廢話開關，叨叨絮絮地說：「小翅膀你這樣哥哥很傷心阿，我們都已經面對面了你還恍神，是我技術不好嗎？我哪裡不好你可以跟我說啊我可以改嘛……」

  如果不是Jason現在是這個姿勢，他一定會賞Dick一拳，毫不手軟。因為他現在就是一個字面意義上的Dick。但事實上，夜翼嘴裡講著很普通的話，手上的動作卻一點也不普通。長年義警生涯下帶著厚繭的手指不斷責打那個讓Jason快樂的小點，粗糙指腹的摩擦讓Jason產生了某種野蠻的快感。原本就勃起的慾望現在跳動著吐著前液，快感堆積在下腹，卻搆不到頂峰的標準。Jason忍不住想安慰自己忍隱的慾望，卻被Dick一手壓制住。

 「不行喔，想偷跑的壞孩子。」Dick露出純良的笑容，在Jason體內的手指卻重重地懲罰了他，讓Jason覺得那一瞬間的自己同時經歷了天堂與地獄。

 Jason在Dick高超技巧的玩弄下不住地晃著腦袋，慾望不斷累積卻總是以一步之差擦肩而過，加上自己的Jason的屁股裡有四根手指，他根本沒想過自己的屁股裡可以放進那麼多東西，眼前的Dick Grayson雖然也是欲望勃發卻好像發現什麼有趣的小玩意似的興致盎然地看著自己。

 Jason決定他受夠了，他想辦法抑制了腦內啡對他的控制，積蓄了一些腎上腺素後猛然一個翻身改變了他們的體位。

 「我操你媽的Dick Grayson你到底要不要做？！」Jason覺得位處高處讓他底氣十足地吼出這句話。

 Dick對於Jason突如其來的反制沒有表現出絲毫訝異，蝙蝠家的孩子誰沒有自己的一些小訣竅來和慾望對抗？他從容地說：「你要操我媽現在可能太晚了，早二十年還有可能。」

 「靠！」Jason直接用髒話回過去，對準Dick的碩大往下坐。已經充分擴張的軟肉立刻包覆住Dick的分身，一收一放地吸吮起來。

  Dick看著在自己身上做著活塞運動卻顯然不得要領又想自慰的Jason，他眼明手快地拍掉Jason的手坐起身，然後重重地朝Jason的前列腺撞過去。

 「嗯啊……」Jason發出好聽的呻吟，隨即一臉想回到上一秒發出羞恥聲音的自己。

 要是小翅膀平時也能這麼可愛就好了，Dick一邊舔著Jason泛紅的耳廓一邊想。自出生以來快樂太少而苦痛太多的Jason對於突然過多的快感感到不知所措，他無助地攀著大哥的肩膀，生理性淚水溢出眼眶。Dick把Jason的頭暗到自己頸間，在他耳邊輕聲地說：「都交給我吧！小翅膀。」

 Dick感受到Jason的後穴抽蓄著，這是個暗號，他撸動Jason的青稚，而後兩人雙雙達到高潮。

 看著Jason高潮後的失神，Dick覺得自己又再度硬了起來。他退出自己的分身把保險套拿下來打結，想了一下，還是又拆了一個新的。

 他安慰地親了親Jason的眼角和嘴唇，只有這時候他才會這麼安分地接受他人的給予。伸手摸了一下那個剛使用完就急著閉起來的小洞，Dick覺得他們等一下還能再來一次。

 都交給我吧！你的快樂、苦痛，都交給我，我們一起承擔。

  

尾聲 v1  
\-----  
  Jason疲憊地睜開眼，和煦的陽光輕灑在臥室中，他溜轉了一下雙眼，想起自己昨天晚上與Dick瘋狂的體液交換。他扯扯嘴角，試圖把昨晚歸咎給酒精，然後完美的失敗。因為他真的是知道自己在做甚麼，也知道他做什麼的對象是誰才這麼做的。他掀開被子，發現下身並不如想像的混亂，顯然是Dick幫他清理過穿上四角褲。他打算下床偷點夜翼的食物然後回自己的安全屋，挪動身體的時候卻是一陣酸楚。Jason倒回床上，還是在躺一下好了，反正Dick也去上班了。

  活著就是不斷地被現實甩巴掌。

  不，Dick沒有去上班，人民保母稅金小偷顯然覺得今天是個翹班的好日子。在Jason想說再躺回去休息一下滑個手機時，Dick端著早餐進到臥室。

  這是什麼操作？Jason瞪著進門笑容滿面的夜翼，他有種不好的預感，雖然他現在還說不上來。

  Dick把早餐放到Jason面前，然後自己也擠到床上。Jason看了早餐，很好，是麥片，這很夜翼，但他還是在想這傢伙現在硬要擠到單人床上是甚麼意思。

  正當Jason打算在沉默中吃完這餐鴻門宴然後快溜的時候(他不好意思直接轉頭就走，這樣太像拔屌無情，雖然這句話根本不該由他說，而且他的危險警報器在他腦中嗡嗡作響。)，Dick突然抓起他的手說：「小翅膀，我會對你負責的……」

  紅頭罩的腦袋只花了0.03秒消化這句話，然後他遵從本心，把夜翼從床上踹了下去。

  Dick愣愣地坐在自己的地板上，Jason此時已經站了起來，麥片一點都沒灑出來，還背光，看起來特別高大霸氣。

  「負責個毛？老子爽的很，你要負責啥？你的♂♂並沒有比較厲害能負責好嗎？」紅頭罩不屑地說。

  

  

尾聲 v2  
\-----  
  Dick在床上看著Jason的睡顏，他很少有機會能看到Jason如此平和的時候，畢竟一天二十四小時紅頭罩有二十六小時都在皺眉頭。

  Jason動了動，醒了，他眨眨眼試圖讓自己清醒一點，轉頭看看環境又看看Dick。Dick勾起嘴角，這個剛睡醒的小翅膀意外地可愛。

  然後Jason突然握住Dick的手說：「我會對你負責的。」

  夜翼哭笑不得，這很少見，因為通常是他讓別人哭笑不得。

  你要負責什麼啊小翅膀？讓我的♂♂變得不能沒有你嗎？

  

  

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 這個大哥算是繼承了蝙式控制慾www小翅膀的高潮只能由我給予 這種感覺XDD
> 
> 我才不會說我是為了尾聲開了一輛車XD  
> 總的來說我只想寫杰鳥把大哥踹下床 ~~又不會懷孕負責個屁~~ 或是讓大哥哭笑不得  
>  **讓攻的唧唧不能沒有受** 是我聽過最好笑的梗之一XDDDD


End file.
